A bending machine with a computer mounted on said machine and having a keyboard and a display is known. The display consists of an LCD screen on which bending profiles prestored in a memory may be displayed schematically. The numbers of relevance for the individual bending parameters may be inputted via the keyboard, but will not influence the image displayed on the LCD screen. Merely the numbers will be displayed, with the image remaining unchanged. As a consequence, the image does not render the proportions of the bending profile as actually set.